If Only we were Enemies
by Authoritah
Summary: LightxL AU yaoi story, some language and probable lemons. Expect cuteness fluff and me chatting on in the Author Notes.


If only we were Enemies

Chapter 1 - Bliss

**Woop, thanks for clicking on my fic. Be wary of yaoi and mebbe lemons if churr lucky ;D Um, at this point I have no clue what this is actually gonna be about so, um, just go with it, yeah... woo xD *gets pimpslapped by Light***

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, cuz otherwise... Well yeah. Also I don't own Muse, as much as I would like to so I could glomp Matt Bellamy whenever I wanted... *sigh* Ohyah and not this song, obvs, it's just fit xD**

_Everything about you pains my envying  
Your soul can't hate anything  
Everything about you is so easy to love  
They're watching you from above_

Give me all the peace and joy in your mind  
I want the peace and joy in your mind  
Give me the peace and joy in your mind

_Muse - Bliss_

My eyes fell upon the slouched figure opposite me. His dark hair fell over his obsidian eyes, which were fixed upon my face. I examined his figure, a baggy white shirt hung off his lanky arms, his denim-clad legs were held up against his chin, where his finger rested, the tip sitting between his pale lips, amongst the silvery-white hue of his translucent skin.

"Light-kun, you're staring again." He said in his calm monotone.

"You'd have to be staring at me to notice that." I replied, smiling as charmingly as I could.

"Not necessarily, Light-kun, a glance in your direction would make it quite clear that-"

"Alright, L, I get it, sorry." I snickered a little.

"So, why were you staring?" he enquired, running a finger through his raven mop.

I shrugged, pulling myself up from my comfy chair, stepping toward the kitchen. L and I had shared an apartment for two months now; I went to University whilst he went to his workplace as the world's greatest detective, it was easy living, we got on well and had formed a close bond, but, in spite of myself, I envied L, his carefree attitude, his success. He was, in a way, everything I aspired to, although he lacked my epic hair, which I would happily kill to keep on my head. Although, the whole unkempt look had a cute kind of charm to it.

I grabbed a back of bacon crisps from the cupboard, after much fishing through packets of sweets and cake, I licked my lips, and turned toward the door, where I found L guarding it, a hand pressed against each side of the door, a look of suspicion upon his face. I raised an eyebrow, as I fixed a loose strand of hair, attempting to push past the man that stood between me and the living room.

"Light-kun, I will require an answer." He smiled calmly, after my third fruitless attempt of pushing past.

"What you chatting?" I snapped, rather uncharacteristically.

"...Chat- Oh, I see," L blinked as realisation swept over his features, like a piece of cloth over a corpse, I always thought of the nicest analogies. "Why were you staring at me? For a solid four minutes and thirty seven seconds you blinked three times without moving your eyes for even a second, that is not normal behaviour, not even for you."

I laughed lightly, rubbing my neck. "Oh, that~" I smirked, feeling my stomach twist oddly, L always got caught up on random crap, it was strange, but I'd humour him. "Ryuzaki, you had a spot of dirt on your shirt, it was really irritating me, it kept distracting me so I ended up staring at it." I shrugged nonchalantly, smiling. It was a plausible excuse, my OCD was always at full capacity when in L's presence, but in all honesty, I had no idea why I had been staring at L, taking in his appearance, as if he were a lover that I was losing to a disease, every essence of whom I needed to drink in. Hearing the word _"lover"_ in regards to L made my spine tingle ever so slightly, confusing me a little further.

L glanced at me suspiciously, but allowed me to pass; I smiled at him as I did so. I collapsed onto my bed upon entering my perfectly clean bedroom, distractedly munching on crisps, my mind elsewhere, after I'd chucked the empty packet at the bin, failed at landing it correctly, got up and put it in place and washed my hands, I closed my eyes as I lay, fully clothed atop the bedclothes and waited for sleep to take me.

_~*Dreeeeeeeam*~_

"_Hello, Light-kun." _

_I glanced up and my eyes widened at the sight before me, the pale body of a young man, his face shrouded in darkness, completely naked, sprawled across my bed. I scanned his body, in a way that said 'if you weren't naked, I would __**so**__ be undressing you with my eyes right now' and blushed a little, feeling my pants tighten at the sight._

_I approached him tentatively from my doorway, unsure, but in an instant his lips were crushed against my own, his tongue lining my bottom lip, requesting entrance, my lips parted without a seconds thought, this was moving so quickly, I couldn't afford to lose a second. Our tongues danced, fighting for dominance, I'd never understood the term until that moment, the pure bliss I felt, but still the need to be in control, but my control was lost as I whimpered, feeling his lips fall around my burning tongue, sucking it, I arched my back, releasing a muffled moan into his lips, it was heaven in his roaming arms, that explored my body as we kissed._

_Moments later, I felt my shirt being undone, his fingers moved quickly, suddenly he was seemingly panicked, needy. _

'_And I thought I was going to end up as uke..." his urgency and neediness made me think that perhaps, in spite of the fact that he appeared to dominating maybe I could – _

"Light-kun, are you okay?" I heard familiar silky tones from the other end of my room as he hurriedly approached my sprawling figure.

'_L, that asshole... He ruined my fantasy. What the hell is wrong with this guy? Wait... There was a guy in my fantasy... Fuuuuuuuu-'_

"Yes, obviously, why wouldn't I be?" I growled, anger overthrowing most embarrassment, though becoming increasingly aware of my downstairs... situation.

"Oh, it's just that you were calling out my name, I was just making sure you were alright."

'_This would be a great dramatic end for a chapter of a story, then it could continue on after the lie or something, the characters discussing it in the next chapter and I wouldn't have to deal with the bullshit... But life doesn't work like that...' _I closed my eyes, sadly, before turning back to L; I didn't want to lie to him, my greatest friend, my only equal.

"Oh, I was just having a nightmare." I murmured, my voice weak, I felt drained, I wanted to scream, this was just wrong... The familiarity of the voice of the man in the dream... I was confused enough about the guy thing, but L? My best friend, who I trusted my life with, to whom I told everything? This was completely... A mistake, a misunderstanding, surely, I mean, everyone has weird dreams about people they're close to, no matter how vivid, it proves nothing. I relaxed slightly and smiled up at L, whose face was still set in a confused frown.

"Well, now I'm up and since its weekend, should we go out somewhere?" I glanced at my watch, 2pm, plenty of time to forget my worries, although the one in my pants... Well, that one might need a hand, in every sense of the word.

"Sure, okay, I'll go and get ready, see you in a minute, Light-kun." He happily ambled out of the room.

I rubbed my eyes, sighing, hoping that in the time it took for me to change, my little "problem" would have sorted itself out.

I stared blankly at my reflection, trying to tweak and alter elements of it, preparing for my outing with Light feverishly. He always made such an effort to make himself presentable; I didn't want him to feel embarrassed being seen with me, not when I was looking so scruffy.

'_No, Light isn't so shallow, anyway, he invited me out!' _I smiled and practically sage-nodded at the mirror before stepping out into the hallway.

"What a surprise, Light Yagami is still getting ready." I snickered, immediately aware of the lack of his presence, and was about to turn toward the living room before I was distracted by a sound. Small grunts and moans were coming from Light's bedroom; I jumped a little, slightly disturbed.

'_Is this how he prepares for every da- outing?' _I blushed profusely and practically ran to the lounge. My head couldn't help but spin though, him calling out _my _name and now this? There was a rather obvious connection and I blushed further at the idea of it. I was being silly, I over-think everything, Light isn't even inclined_ that _way, and he certainly wouldn't for me.

Several minutes later, he appeared from his room, clad in an open collared pin-stripe shirt and long dark blue jeans, the tips of a pair of red converse just visible from beneath the hem, he held a dark woollen coat slung over his shoulder, and smiled dazzlingly.

"It is highly unusual for you to be dressed so casually." I stated calmly, once I'd finally recovered my voice, he was so shockingly perfect, he'd knocked me speechless.

He shrugged, smirking a little. "It's not like I'm going to a fancy restaurant on a date or something." A loud laugh, as he slinked past me, his hip brushing against my own.

'_Is he trying to prove a point? Make sure that I'm... no he's aware that he's not interested in me? No, don't be stupid, L, he wouldn't...' _I rolled my eyes, and shuffled after him, through the door he held open for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, trying not to allow the little hint of misery in my voice to escape.

So, yeah, I liked Light, I like him a lot, he was a great friend, he was beautiful and charming, funny, sweet, kind and... Just Light... I sighed unintentionally, disguising it with a cough and smiling. It wasn't like I wanted to be any more than friends, that was the least thing I wanted, it was totally normal to have a crush on a close friend, someone you spent so much time with, and once it was over, it brought you even closer. Well, that's what Google said. I raised an eyebrow, as we slipped into the elevator, going toward the ground floor.

**Ohaithar. :3 Weeeelll, yeah, sorry about already starting the crush thing, I would usually put it into a few chapters but this –is- my first fic. ^^ So, I hope you liked it, hopefully you read up to here rather than just reading the authors notes (do people do that? I dunno o_O). Well, please review if you want, if not that's cool, as long as people are reading I will write! But if you do here are some author questions, if you fancy answering them:**

**Okay, seriously, how OOC has it been? I mean I know it's been pretty OOC but HOW MUCH?**

**Was the kissy bit alright? Never written anything like this so I just sort of thought back to elements of other fics I've read and tried to include the elements, no idea of accuracy though xD**

**Do you like how the chars are in this fic, regardless of the huge OOCness of them? :3**

**How long do ya reckon it will be until Light and L get in awn bebz?**

**Um, is it good overall? Funny, sweet, DRAMATIC? I don't even know so please tell!**


End file.
